


Our Coniunx

by Kaarina_Riddle



Series: Tropes and Fandoms 2020 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Marauders era, Rare Pair, Respect is rare, The Melting Pot Tropes and Fandoms Event 2020, Tropes and Fandoms, Werewolf Lavender, Werewolf Lavender Brown, Werewolf Remus Lupin, alternative universe, timetravel, wolf mates, writing game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Lavender is playing around with spells and gets transported back in time to the Marauders Era what will happen?
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Remus Lupin
Series: Tropes and Fandoms 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663546
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Our Coniunx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the admins of Melting Pot Fanfiction 18+ on Facebook for running this amazing event, it was so much fun and it really opened my eyes to writing on different fandoms and tropes! I can’t wait until the next event like this! You guys are amazing for coming up with something so unique like this! Love you guys and your group! Xo 
> 
> My chosen trope: Timetravel 
> 
> I may write more of this story soon!

Lavender was in the library late today, she had been looking up charms to help with scars she had on her face from Fenrir Greyback’s attack. No one knew how but he had changed her that night and every full moon she would take it out on herself. 

Scars had turned her into a recluse, she wouldn’t go to classes if her scars were sticking out on that day. She started to ignore friends. She hated herself and hated the monster that she had become. Hermione had been talking about the book when they were on one of their Dumbledore’s Army meetups and it had stuck with her as she returned to school to finish. 

The spell stood out because it was a different font than the others in the book— thinking nothing of it and not bothering to look up the translation, she waved her wand in the intricate movement and said,  _ “per tempus cicatrices ostenderem”  _ a light blue light exploded from her wand and surrounded her, the feeling of serenity washed over her and she felt her skin heat up. A tug behind her navel and she started to worry as everything around her faded. 

oOo 

Remus had just pushed the others out of the library so he could study without distraction, he loved his friends but sometimes he just enjoyed being alone. Opening to the part of the text he needed, minutes went by and he became immersed in the paragraph when a flash of light blue light shone for over ten minutes before a shadow began to take form in the centre. 

Holding his hand to try and help the glare, Remus tried to see what was happening when the light disappeared and a girl was left laying on the floor. He stood up and ran over to the girl, feeling her neck he found a pulse but she was unconscious. 

Waving his wand he packed his belongings away and sent them to his dorm before casting a weightless charm on the girl and then picked her up and walked quickly through the halls to the Hospital Wing. 

Madam Pomfrey was placing potions in a bedside cupboard when he entered and gestured to the bed when she noticed what he was carrying. 

“Who is she? What happened?” She fired questions at him as she ran diagnostic charms over her. 

“I have no idea. She just appeared in the library when I was studying.” Remus replied, slightly frazzled at what was happening. He could sense the wolf within her but he didn’t think that was his secret to divulge. 

“Go and get the headmaster and Professor McGonagall right now.” Madam Pomfrey demanded. 

“There is no need for that,” a deep kind voice spoke from the doorway. 

Remus turned to see the headmaster and his head of house entering the hospital wing. 

“We were in discussion about the upcoming Quidditch competition when the wards were breached. The portraits directed me where to go.” Dumbledore explained. 

“Do we know who she is? Or what happened to her?” McGonagall asked, brushing the girls hair away from her face. 

“Mr Lupin said she just appeared in front of him.” Madame Pomfrey said with suspicion lacing her tone. 

“I swear she did!” 

“I believe you Remus. Now what happened when she appeared?” Dumbledore asked. 

“I was studying when a blue light appeared and she came out of the light, when the light disappeared I found her lying on the ground,” Remus explained. 

All eyes turned to the bed as a groan sounded and the girl started to stir. 

“Wha..what’s going on? Professor Dumbledore?” She said, sounding confused. 

“You know me?” 

“Yes. But.. something is wrong.” 

“What’s wrong dear?” McGonagall questioned gently. 

“I don’t know,” she said

Something within Remus stood up and he had to fight not to push the Professors and Healer away from her. Fighting the urge he forced himself to sit down on the bed beside the girl and wait for them to ask the right questions. 

“What’s your name? Do you know that?” Dumbledore asked. 

“Lavender Brown, sir.” Lavender said, sounding sure for the first time since she had woken up. 

“What happened to your face? Did someone hurt you? Is that why you’re here?” McGonagall asked. 

“I was attacked in a duel by Fenrir Greyback. I was trying to find a charm to hide the scars when I was pulled here.” Lavender explained. 

Remus peered down at his lap, disgust at what she had been through moving through him. 

“When?” He asked. 

oOo 

“When?” The young boy that had been quiet since she came awake asked. Lavender recognised something familiar about him but couldn’t quite put it together how she knew him. 

“A few months ago,” she replied, “What day is it?” 

Maybe that would explain why Albus Dumbledore was standing alive meters in front of her. 

“November 3rd, 1976.” Professor Dumbledore stated. 

At her look of shock and confusion they started to question if she was okay when the Headmaster quieted them down and glanced at her before saying they should all let her rest before questioning her further and putting her through more stress. 

Lavender was given a dreamless sleep potion and passed out straight away, no nightmares plagued her for the first time in months. 

Awaking in the morning, she found the boy from the night before sitting beside her. 

“You’re awake!” He exclaimed as he noticed she was moving around, “How are you feeling?” 

“Slight headache but nothing I can’t handle.” 

“So not as bad as the monthly transformations?” He asked. 

Lavender sat up, offended that he would even ask about that. How dare someone she didn’t even know ask about the pain she went through every month!? The only person that she ever really talked about it with was Professor Lupin and she knew he understood what she was going with. 

Realising his mistake the boy quickly backtracked, “No! You don’t understand. I’m a werewolf too. Professor Dumbledore is kind enough to let me come to school.” 

“Professor Lup… I mean Remus Lupin?” She said. 

“Yeah, but how did you know that? And what were you about to say before you cut off?” He asked, suspicion shining in his eyes. 

“Oh, um.” Lavender quickly feigned drowsiness and a grimace, “I think I need Madame Pomfrey, my headache is so much worse now.” 

Remus stood up, still eyeing her suspiciously and headed off to get the healer. 

She was quickly given a pain potion and Remus was pushed out to let her rest. 

Lavender wished she was like Hermione in that moment, she would be able to keep her mouth shut and not compromise herself. 

oOo 

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall decided that she would be better off within the school walls once she told them exactly what had happened. So she was introduced to the school early the next week as an exchange student and sorted into her original house. 

Remus Lupin, although he was still suspicious of how she knew his name, kept her company and helped her around the school. 

Tonight was the full moon, and she would be going out to transform in the Shrieking Shack beside Remus. 

Remus had been told and he had gotten angry at first, rumours from the future about his friends going out with him made Lavender figure out quickly why he was angry. 

She had only been around adult Remus as a werewolf, it would be strange to see him as a young teen and she wasn’t sure how to feel yet. 

Both entered the hidden passage to the shrieking shack at dusk and stripped out of their robes, Remus facing the wall to preserve her privacy. Lavender had no qualms about checking him out as he stripped and found herself feeling a slight pang of attraction. 

It wasn’t long before they transformed and were fighting for dominance, Remus finally getting her to submit around the time that the moon started to descend. 

Both fell asleep in their wolf form, curled around the other— when they transformed back they woke up and Lavender felt a rock hard thing poking into her back. Staying completely still she didn’t dare move, knowing exactly what it was. A groan from behind and movement before a sudden stilled motion and then she felt him move away. 

“I’m so so sorry,” he said, cheeks going red, “I, I um that is an everyday thing.” 

“Oh how I feel so flattered now that I know it’s not just me.” She added dryly. 

“I didn’t mean it like that, you’re gorgeous. I mean. Ugh you know what I mean,” Remus said, throwing his hands up in exasperation. Quickly moving to where they left their clothes he chucked her robes to her and started to get dressed. 

Lavender quickly dressed and followed him out of the shack. 

“Wow, Mr Lupin. I didn’t expect to see you until at least lunchtime, especially moving so easily.” Madam Pomfrey stated as they emerged from the whomping willow. 

“I’m not sure what happened but I feel better than I ever have.” He said. 

“It’s having another wolf by your side. It’s less trauma if you do. A friend told me about it. I’ve never been through a bad full moon because I’ve always been with another wolf.” Lavender explained. 

Remus eyed her suspiciously, “Who have you been with?” 

“A friend. And that’s all I’m going to say on the matter. Let’s get to the Hospital wing before your friends try and find you and catch on to the fact you aren’t actually sick.” Lavender said, acting as if she didn’t know they knew his secret. 

“Right.” 

The trio quickly made their way through the grounds. Both her companions eyeing her as they walked. 

If this was going to be how every full moon was, Lavender hoped she could get back to her time quickly. Back to  _ her  _ Remus. He was so supportive and never held her past behaviour against her. 

She had even become good friends with Hermione since the war had ended and it was nice not to have to put some kind of mask on to hide her feelings. Or to have to act some way. 

Her inner wolf was always shouting at her to find her mate but she wasn’t ready for that. How could she even begin to track down whoever it was? 

Not long after they reached the hospital wing and she laid in bed, she heard the doors open and three voices headed towards where Remus was. Lavender laid there listening to them talk wishing she was in her own time so she had visitors. 

oOo 

It had been five months since the mysterious girl had dropped into his life, and Remus still couldn’t understand why his wolf wanted to be around her so much. Five full moons of waking up curled around her was enough to send his arousal through the roof. He was constantly hard when she was around and if her scent crossed his path he was done for. 

Lily had told him to meditate and try and talk to his wolf, so here he was sitting in the Shrieking Shack on a day that wasn’t the full moon, taking deep breaths and calming his racing pulse. 

It was weird to hear Moony’s voice so clearly outside of the week of the full moon. 

“Why are you so intent on getting to know Lavender? Why does she affect us so?” He asked. 

_ “Because she is our coniunx”  _

“Our what?” 

_ “It means our mate. Our reason for being.” Moony explained.  _

“Her? But why her? We don’t even know her properly.” He spoke out loud. 

_ “We don’t get to choose. It just happens young wolf. Don’t worry. She is perfect for us. And go easy on her, she isn’t of this time.”  _

“Excuse me? Not of this time? What is that supposed to mean? And how do you know that?” Remus asked. 

_ “It’s a mate thing, I can’t explain it. I just know that she’s not from this time. She’s from the future and we know her well there.”  _

“But we don’t know her now.” Remus said. 

_ “But we will.” Moony added.  _

Just as Remus was about to respond he heard someone clear their throat from behind him, turning to face the door he saw Lavender standing there gaping at him. 

“What do you want?” He snapped. Not in the mood for her to be around right now when he was just getting to talk to Moony.  _ Young one, be careful. I will take over if you can’t treat her with respect.  _

“I came to see if you were okay. But clearly I’m not wanted. I’ll just leave.” She said, turning to go back to the school. 

“No! Stay. I’m sorry. I think we need to talk.” Remus said, standing and moving to her— he pulled her into the room and over to the sofa to sit down. 

“I do too. I heard you talking about me to someone but I couldn’t hear their response.” Lavender said, peering around the room. 

“I was talking to Moony. He told me some things about you and I.” Remus explained. 

“Oh. My wolf told me we were mates long before now, she said it wasn’t time but then she spoke up today and said to come find you.” Lavender said, fiddling with her fingers nervously. 

“I don’t know what to think of all of this..” Remus said, drifting off into his own silent moment with Moony again. 

“We have to see what happens I guess, I felt pain thinking of hiding the bond.” Lavender stated. 

“Moony won’t let me push you away, so I guess we do.” Remus added. 

“Lets just take one moment at a time and see how we go. First I think I better explain where I’m really from and what brought me here.” Lavender said. “I’m from 1998 and I was attacked a few months ago by Fenrir Greyback. I’ve been transforming with your older self and I think that’s how your wolf knew I wasn’t from this time.” 

Remus sat there in shock, both quiet until he spoke, “What brought you here?” 

“I was in the library trying to hide my scars, I said a spell and next thing I know I’m in front of you at the Library.” Lavender locked eyes with Remus and could see his mind turning over. 

“I think we should keep this quiet until we know where we sit,” he spoke after a few minutes of sitting in silence. 

“I was thinking the same thing. We should get to know each other and what this means before we go telling anyone.” Lavender said, smiling at him for the first time since she had come to this time. 

They sat there for hours talking and asking each other questions, only leaving the Shack when it was time for dinner. Separating when they reached the castle they sat on opposite sides of the table and pretended like nothing was different. 

If anyone noticed that they had both been missing majority of the day they didn’t say anything. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy xo


End file.
